


Memoria

by BlAnWhiDe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, POV John Watson, Traducción a español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlAnWhiDe/pseuds/BlAnWhiDe
Summary: Tres años después del retorno de Sherlock a Londres, él recibe una seria herida en la cabeza mientras está en un caso y sufre de amnesia. ¿La última cosa que recuerda? Conocer a John Watson. Post-Reichenbach.





	Memoria

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395772) by [dragonQuill907](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonQuill907/pseuds/dragonQuill907). 



Eres un maldito idiota, Sherlock Holmes.  
Estás acostado en la cama, inmóvil. Tu oscuro, ondulado cabello parcialmente escondido tras los vendajes blancos envueltos alrededor de tu cabeza. Oscuros moretones en tus costillas y clavícula ocultos tras una bata de hospital. Aquellos en tus delgados brazos son visibles, sin embargo, y han empezado a sanar por el medio, tornándose amarillentos antes de regresar al suave blanco que alguna vez fueron.     
Tus ojos se mueven debajo de tus párpados como si estuvieras tratando de deducir lo que ves detrás de ellos. Me pregunto sobre qué estarás pensando. Siempre estás pensando. Intravenosas están unidas a tus manos, transfiriendo más nutrientes en un día de los que creo normalmente comerías en una semana. Cada tanto, un largo dedo se crispa, consiguiendo elevar mis latidos. Mis ojos se agrandan, y me inclino hacia adelante, esperando ver esos penetrantes ojos mirándome fijamente de regreso. No pienso en ello como lo hacía en un inicio, pero cuando Mycroft se sienta del otro lado de la cama y me da esa lastimosa mirada cuando tu meñique se cierra, sé cómo debo lucir para todo aquel que pasa.  
Desesperado. Enfermo de preocupación. Privado de sueño.  
Lo estoy, sin embargo. Lo estoy.  
Por supuesto que estoy durmiendo cuando despiertas. De cualquier otro modo habría sido demasiado fácil para ti, Sherlock Holmes.  
—¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?— pregunta tu familiar barítono.  
Tus ojos son grises en la luz fluorescente de las bombillas, y dan vuelta a la habitación rápidamente. Sé que estás tomando toda clase de información, probablemente de quién son esas flores en el alféizar de la ventana. Son de la señora Hudson. Pero no necesito decirte eso.  
—Sherlock —suspiro—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes adolorido? Puedes ajustar la canilla de la morfina si lo necesitas. Molly te visitó, y Mycroft estuvo aquí temparno, pero—  
—¿Qué. Estoy. Haciendo. Aquí?  
—Yo- Sherlock- Tú…—tartamudeo, parpadeando—. Fuiste un maldito idiota de nuevo, como siempre, todo el tiempo. Corriste tras un bombardero suicida. ¿Qué hacen los bombarderos suicidas, Sherlock? Tú- él- la bomba estalló. Estabas demasiado cerca. Te lo dije, Sherlock, te malditamente dije que fueras cuidadoso, ¿pero escuchaste?— Ira se infla reemplazando el alivio que me inundó ante el sonido de tu voz tras dos semanas—. Vamos, ahora. Tienes que presionar el botón de llamada para que las enfermeras sepan que estás despierto.  
—¿Por qué estás aquí?  
—Porque tú lo estás.  
—No—, chasqueas, y empiezas a hablar a una milla por minuto—. Esa no es una respuesta aceptable. Eres John Watson. Nada especial en lo absoluto. Te conocí en el hospital Bart´s ayer. Sí, un doctor del ejército, como observé, pero no mi doctor. No, si fueras cualquier excusa de profesional, nunca serías atrapado durmiendo junto a la cama de un paciente. Tus pupilas se dilatan cuando me miras, y prácticamente pude oír tu pulso acelerarse, lo que sugiere atracción sexual, aunque no tengo recolección de nada sucediendo entre nosotros además de nuestro breve encuentro en el laboratorio. No mi doctor, entonces, tampoco mi amante, o siquiera un amigo, a pesar de que me hablas como uno, como si me hubieras conocido durante años cuando claramente no lo has hecho, dado que apenas te conocí temprano hoy. Entonces, John Watson, ¿por qué estás aquí?  
Siento mi mandíbula caer abierta. Una bonita enfermera joven entra en la habitación en ese momento, salvándome de tener que responder inmediatamente.  
—Sr. Holmes—, dice ella, sonriendo, escribiendo tus signos vitales—. Veo que ha despertado. ¿Cómo se siente? ¿Algún dolor?  
—Estoy bien. ¿Cuándo puedo irme? Debo regresar a mi apartamento.  
—No durante algunas semanas, Sr. Holmes. Algunas de sus costillas se rompieron, y nos han dicho que usted tiene un muy activo… estilo de vida—. Ella duda, elevando la mirada de su pisapapeles—. Su hermano ha sugerido mantener un ojo sobre usted hasta que esté mayormente curado. El doctor se acercará pronto para hacerle algunas preguntas.  
—Inaceptable. Usted no puede mantenerme aquí. Puedo llamar al Nuevo Scotland Yard. Puedo hacer que la arresten. Y no crea que no puedo escapar por mí mismo. ¿Me está escuchando?  
Pero la enfermera ya está abandonando la habitación, ignorándote por completo y asintiendo en mi dirección mientras lo hace—. Llámeme si él empieza a meterse en muchos problemas, Dr. Watson.  
Asiento ausentemente de regreso hacia ella—. ¿Acaso tú- me borraste… o algo?  
—¿Qué es lo que hay para borrar? Te he visto una vez. Vamos a ver un apartamento hoy. Calle Baker. Realmente, John, ¿no lo recuerdas?  
No respondo. Estoy agradecido. No sé lo que diré si abro la boca. Froto mi rostro, tomando un hondo suspiro. Todo se siente incorrecto. Deberías recordarme, Sherlock. Pero no lo haces, y no sé por qué. Estábamos bien ayer. Todo estaba bien. No hubo oportunidad entre hoy y ayer para mí de decepcionarte tan horrible y exhaustivamente como para que sacudieras todo conocimiento de mi existencia. ¿O lo hubo?  
—Sherlock—, empiezo, inseguramente—. Si no me borraste, ¿entonces por qué no me recuerdas?  
Cierras los ojos, probablemente buscando en tu palacio mental por algo. ¿Un recuerdo? ¿Una brizna de John Watson? Tienes que encontrar algo. Lo que sea.  
—No tiene sentido. Estás aquí, junto a mi cama, y ni siquiera te has bañado en un promedio de dos días – de hecho, apenas y has dejado el hospital. Te conozco, pero no lo suficiente ni tú a mí como para que permanezcas en la misma silla por un aproximado de veinticuatro horas. No puedes ser mi amigo; imposible. Yo no tengo amigos.  
—Sherlock.  
—¿Hmm?  
—¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?  
Tus ojos se abren, y tienen esa muy distante mirada que significa estás buscando tu error⸻Yo… Solo recuerdo… dejar la morgue. Tú y yo veremos un apartamento en la calle Baker hoy. A las siete.  
—Lo último, Sherlock.  
—Subí a un taxi y me dirigí a casa, después nada. Mi Palacio Mental está… desmoronadizo. La base es débil. Se sostiene en pilares de sal, John. Nada está bien.  
Dejo caer mi cabeza entre mis manos. Demasiado. Es demasiado. No puedo lidiar con esto ahora. Me pongo de pie abruptamente, girando hacia la puerta.  
—¿A dónde vas?  
—Yo solo… Estoy seguro de que puedes descubrirlo, Sherlock, lo estoy. Pero yo- Tengo que- Sherlock…  
—Sí, John—, dices, rodando los ojos—. Ve.  
Asiento cortamente y salgo al pasadizo. Camino hasta golpear una esquina y me detengo,  
deslizándome hacia abajo contra la fina pared hasta sentarme en el piso, mis piernas dobladas debajo de mí. El pasillo está vacío en su mayoría, pero algunas enfermeras pasan a mi lado. Me lanzan extrañas miradas, pero no las noto por sobre los pensamientos en mi cabeza. No me importa lo que ven. No me importa. No me importa.  
~*~  
No recuerdas nada. Se ha ido. Solo… extintos. Los casos, nuestras vidas, nosotros.  
Ese primer día después de conocernos, ese posiblemente fue el mejor día de mi vida hasta ese punto. Eras ridículo, paseando alrededor de Londres con tu abrigo flotando como una capa. Pero eras interesante, y yo estaba tan solo. Luego la cena en Angelo´s, cuando traté de flirtear contigo, pero tú no tenías el más mínimo interés en mí. En mi defensa, dijiste que las novias no eran realmente tu área. Siguen sin serlo, pensándolo bien. Debí saberlo. Esa maldita persecución al taxi que casi me mata, y dejé mi bastón en Angelo´s. Y tú fuiste un maldito idiota estúpido y subiste al taxi con un hombre que sabías era un asesino serial. Tuve que correr tras tu estúpido trasero antes de que consiguieras que te mataran. Le disparé. Maté a un hombre por ti. Pero no recuerdas nada de eso. Por supuesto que no.  
Y tuvimos que resolver el caso del Banquero Ciego para ese gilipollas de Sebastian. No sé si lo viste, pero lo odié. Odié cómo te habló, cómo te trató como si fueras un producto, algo que pudiera vender y comprar en cuestión de dos minutos. Te vi encogerte. Apenas fue notable, pero te vi de todos modos. Quise saltar sobre el escritorio y estrangular al elegante idiota. Quise acariciar tu cabello y hacerte olvidarlo. ¿A quién estoy engañando? Casi definitivamente lo notaste. Eres Sherlock Holmes. Nos secuestraron aquella vez, a Sarah y a mí. Ellos creyeron que era tú. La fastidiaron bastante mal aquella vez, ¿cierto? Nadie podría jamás compararse contigo. Tan inteligente. Siempre tan asombrosamente inteligente. Tú, elegante bastardo. No me dejes solo con estos recuerdos.  
Moriarty. ¿Por dónde empiezo con Moriarty? El desquiciado bastardo jugó todos esos juegos contigo. Te hizo bailar. Te vio resolver cada acertijo que te lanzó. Estaba consumido por ti, Sherlock, casi tanto como yo lo estaba. Tú eras la marioneta, y él sostenía los hilos, Sherlock. Él te controlaba. Le diste cada resquicio de tu atención. Estaba celoso. Estaba malditamente celoso de un psicópata. Y la pisicina… la bomba. Intenté que corrieras. Lo hice. Te quería lejos de ahí, lejos de él. Te quería fuera de peligro, pero eso no era parte de su plan. Él dijo que quemaría tu corazón, Sherlock, y tú dijste que no tenías uno, pero eso no es verdad, nunca ha sido verdad, y todos quienes alguna vez te hayan dicho eso están equivocados, equivocados, equivocados, equivocados –  
Respira, Watson. No pienses en él. Desencadenarás algo. No quieres tener un ataque de pánico en medio del corredor, ¿no?  
Conocimos a la Mujer. ¿La recuerdas, me pregunto? Ella parecía ser la única mujer en la que estabas interesado. La única persona, de hecho. Ella estaba obviamente interesada en ti, cuanto menos. Por eso la odié como lo hice, tan irrazonablemente. Estaba tan distiguidamente celoso. Conté sus mensajes de texto, por el amor de Dios. Y cuando la asesinaron unos terroristas, te dije que se recolocó en América. Tomaste su teléfono. Iba a decírtelo esa noche, pero el condenado teléfono me detuvo. Nunca habías expresado tanto interés en nadie más que un asesino serial. Ese teléfono – eso fue sentimentalismo, Sherlock, un defecto químico. Ese condenado teléfono.   
Fuimos a Baskerville con Henry Knight, y viste un sabueso, dijiste, aunque no tenía ningún sentido. Tus manos temblaban, y quise sostenerlas hasta que se calmaran y acariciar tu cabello – porque, en serio, ¿qué hombre tiene cabello perfecto? – y tranquilizarte. Dijiste que no tenías amigos, y me fui pese a que no debí haberlo hecho. Estabas asustado y pensaste que estabas solo, pero nunca lo estuviste, Sherlock, nunca estuviste solo. Nunca estarás, mientras viva, solo. Me drogaste, y creí que moriría en el laboratorio. Cuando me sacaste de esa celda, me tomó todo lo que tenía no arrojar mis brazos alrededor de tu cuello y sostenerte por un rato. Afortunadamente para nosotros, estaba más que un poco distraído. Y casi corriste dentro de un campo minado esa noche, cuando atrapamos al asesino y por una vez – la única vez- no tuvo nada que ver con Moriarty. Solo un científico loco intentando cubrir su rastro desde hace mucho tiempo. Casi corriste directamente a un campo minado, Sherlock, ¿qué tan estúpido puedes ser?  
Y entonces… Moriarty sucedió de nuevo. Jodía nuestras vidas de nuevo. Jugó contigo de nuevo, concedido que esta vez él parecía tener la ventaja. La niña gritó cuando te vio. Donovan y Anderson – todos sabemos que fueron esos dos los que plantaron las semillas envenenadas en la mente de Lestrade. De otro modo jamás lo habría considerado. Dijeron que eras un fraude, todos ellos, pero estaban equivocados, y les tomó cerca de dos años darse cuenta. Rich Brook no era real. Moriarty era real. Moriarty era real, y se encontró contigo en el techo. Él… Dios, Sherlock. Te hizo saltar. Me usó para llegar a ti. Nos usó a todos. Me quedé ahí parado, mirándote saltar, Sherlock, te vi morir enfrente de mí, e incluso si fue todo una mentira, sé que no habría nada que no haría para no tener que soportar un dolor como ese otra vez. Nunca te lo dije. Nunca te lo dije, y me consumió durante dos malditos años. Debí habértelo dicho antes. Dudo que hubiera cambiado algo, pero al menos habrías sabido antes de morir. Habría sabido si sentías lo mismo.  
Interrumpiste mi cita con Mary. Espero que recuerdes esa vez. Fue tan… bueno, puedo decir que divertido ahora, han sido casi tres años desde aquello. Te vi, y no estabas muerto, y me dejaste llorarte por dos años, y estaba tan enojado, Sherlock, tan enojado, y te golpeé pese a que ya estabas lastimado, pero no dijiste nada. Me dejaste lastimarte. Nunca quise lastimarte. Nunca quiero lastimarte. Dios, Sherlock. Al menos lo cronometraste bastante malditamente perfectamente. Iba a propórmele a Mary esa noche, pero te vi y lo recordé todo, y no pude hacerlo.  
Fue cerca de un mes desde que te dejara fuera de mi vista, ¿no fue así? Nunca estuve a más de una habitación de distancia. Te reíste por ello, trataste de asegurarme que no irías a ninguna parte, pero no entendías. No sabías acerca de las pesadillas que tenía, mirándote morir otra vez, sabiendo que era real esta vez, sabiendo que no hay nada que yo pudiera hacer para detenerlo. Mirando sangre derramarse de la equina de tu boca o resumar de una herida de bala. No sabías cuánto tiempo me tomó reunir el valor para ingresar al apartamento de nuevo. Aún olía como tú, como tu champú y desinfectante y la lana de ese ridículo abrigo mezclado con la más ínfima reflexión de humo.  
Solo pude estar ahí durante doce minutos antes de empezar a sollozar allí en el medio del piso. Tu violín estaba fuera, y había partituras de música en el escritorio. Estabas componiendo. Nunca terminaste, nunca habías terminado. Me preguntaba al respecto constantemente. ¿Cómo se supone que sonaría? ¿Cómo se suponía que terminaría? Aún no lo sé. La señora Hudson tuvo que venir a arrastrarme fuera del apartamento, ese día. Me hizo comer algunas galletas extra con mi té porque pudo ver que estaba perdiendo peso.  
Pero todo eso fue inútil. Estabas de regreso. Habías vuelto, Sherlock, y te vi, y recordé todo el dolor de perderte otra vez, y recordé lo mucho que te amaba, y recordé lo mucho que tú no me amabas. No me importó nada de eso. Solo quería reponer todo el tiempo que habíamos perdido. Así que nos mudamos de regreso al 221b, y estaba feliz por primera vez en dos años. Intentamos volver a como solía ser, realmente lo hicimos. Pero tú tenías pesadillas sobre lo que fuese por lo que hubieras pasado mientras estuviste lejos, y dejaste de dormir por completo. Nunca ofreciste ningún tipo de información, así que no sabía cómo ayudarte, y no sabía cómo arreglarlo. Me sentí inútil – era inútil, hasta la noche en que no pude seguir soportándolo, te arrastré a tu habitación, y arrojé sábanas sobre ti, ordenándote ir a dormir o de lo contrario usaría sedantes de la clínica. Lo cual es extremadamente ilegal, lo sé, pero estaba desesperado.  
Me lo dijste todo, cómo los rastreaste a todos ellos, cómo hiciste que los hombres de Mycroft los exterminaran, cómo algunos de ellos te capturaron y golpearon. Me mostraste las cicatrices. En tus costados, a lo largo de tu caja torácica, moretones que aún estaban sanando. Azotes que lucían como marcas de látigo, piel rosada sobresaliendo en porcelana.  
—No me compadezcas—, dijiste—. Tenía que hacerlo.  
—¿Pero cómo lo hiciste?  
—Mientras más pronto fuese eliminada la red de Moriarty, más pronto volvería aquí, a la calle Baker. Un muy buen incentivo, John.  
No tuve tantas pesadillas después de mudarme aquellos años atrás, pero cuando las tenía, tú tocabas el violín a tempranas horas de la mañana. Nunca decías nada al respecto al día siguiente, nunca necesitaste hacerlo. Te agradecí en una ocasión, pero le quitaste importancia. No hacías nada, dijiste. Pero lo hacías todo. No toco el violín. Así que no sabía qué hacer cuando empezaste a gritar esa noche. Me acosté en la cama, escuchándote gimotear mientras dormías. Te escuché gritar por algo – o alguien – pero no podía entenderte claramente desde arriba, y luego el ruido se detuvo, y después estabas llorando,  
suaves ronquidos y toses que se convirtieron en atormentados sollozos.  
No me di cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que te detuviste, y no eras tú haciendo esos sonidos de ahogo, era yo. Era yo porque estabas herido. Estabas herido, y yo no sabía cómo ayudarte. Soy un doctor, yo arreglo a las personas, pero no sabía cómo arreglar esto.  
—Lo siento.  
—¿Por qué, John? Tú no hiciste nada.  
No hice nada. No hice nada, nada, nada.  
Sucedió de nuevo la semana siguiente. Te oí gritar y la cama sonó mientras te destrozabas. Bajé de puntillas las escaleras y en la cocina, y puse la tetera mientras esperaba a que despertaras. No pasó mucho antes de que gritaras – y pude oírte esa vez.  
—¡John!  
Hice té justo como sabía que te gustaba, y toqué la puerta de tu habitación. Me dejaste entrar, y te entregué el té y te dije que bebieras, y me senté en la cama y coloqué mi mano en tu hombro. Me miraste, sorbiendo tu té. Tus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre, y tu nariz estaba roja y tus mejillas estaban húmedas con lágrimas. Dolía mirarte, así que no lo hice, miré hacia otro lado, observé fijamente la pared. Quizá no quieras recordar eso. No te culparía.  
—John.  
—Lo sé, Sherlock. Lo sé. Estás bien.  
Y bebiste tu té, y froté tu hombro, y te quedaste dormido hecho un ovillo con tus brazos alrededor de tus rodillas. Me levanté para irme, pero el movimiento inuscitado te despertó, y susurraste mi nombre − ´John´ −, y era una pregunta, pero no respondí, solo me acosté en mi espalda junto a ti, escuchando hasta que tu respiración se regularizó, durmiéndome también. Me desperté y te habías girado por entero, tu cabello haciendo cosquillas a mi hombro, tu mano sujetando mi antebrazo. Solo dormí junto a ti cuando tenías pesadillas, pero no me molestaba. Descubrí cómo arreglarlo.  
Tres meses después, y las pesadillas empezaron a hacer sus apariciones con menor y menor frecuencia. Y tenías casos, y nos disparaban, y poníamos criminales en prisión. Estábamos de regreso a la normalidad, a como era antes de que saltaras.  
No era suficiente para mí, y debí saber que pasaría eventualmente, pero no lo hice, y nos sorprendió a ambos, creo. Te quemaste de nuevo, con unos químicos que estabas usando para disolver el corazón de un ratón. No lo entendí, y estoy seguro de que me lo explicaste algunas veces, pero eventualmente dejé de escuchar. Derramaste el químico disolvente de piel en tu mano, y gritaste por mí, y por supuesto que corrí hacia ti. Quemó la capa superior de tu piel, tus ágiles dedos chisporroteando frente a nuestros ojos. Recuerdo que estaba maldiciendo en tu dirección mientras frotaba el aceite sanador en la herida y lo vendaba apretadamente. Te recuerdo preguntándome porqué me importaba, porqué era tan importante para mí que no te lastimaras a ti mismo. Intenté decirte que me preocupaba por tu salud – porque lo estaba, creéme – pero no te conformaste con eso, no, eso sería demasiado fácil. Nadie se preocupaba por ti, dijiste, a nadie le importaba lo que te hacías a ti mismo, pero eso era antes de mí, ¿no era así, Sherlock? Eso era antes de mí.  
Y luego te estaba besando, y te congelaste, y pensé que ibas a alejarte, pero no lo hiciste, Sherlock. No lo hiciste, y habían largos dedos en mi cabello y tu aliento en mis labios y mi corazón en mi garganta y tu pulso bajo mis dedos y −  
Estás entrando en pánico de nuevo, Watson. ¡Cálmate!  
Pero no lo recuerdas, no lo recuerdas, todo se ha ido, ido, ido. No me recuerdas, o a nosotros, o siquiera los casos. No recuerdas nada. No en tu cabeza, no en tu corazón – porque sé que tienes uno, Sherlock, tienes el corazón más grande que cualquier hombre que he conocido. Dicen que eres frío, pero no lo eres, Sherlock, no lo eres. Eres cálido, cálido, más cálido que cualquiera que piense diferente.  
—Señor,—dice una enfermera de mediana edad, de pie frente a mí—, ¿se encuentra bien? ¿Necesita asistencia?  
—Estoy bien. Bien, gracias.  
Maldición, Watson. Eres un soldado. Has matado a hombres, por el amor de Cristo. Has visto morir incontables hombres frente a ti. Compórtate.  
Pero ninguno eras tú, Sherlock.  
~*~  
—Dr. Watson,—llama una voz, y miro hacia arriba. Tu doctor está caminando hacia mí, preocupación escrita por toda su cara—. ¿Dr. Watson, se encuentra bien?  
—Sí, sí,—digo, despidiéndolo—. Estoy perfectamente… bien.  
—Le expliqué todo al Sr. Holmes. Ha estado preguntando por usted, sabe. Quizá quiera volver a él antes de que intente venir por usted él mismo.  
Me río, pero se siente vacío. Me pongo de pie y hago mi camino a tu habitación.  
Sigues acostado con tus ojos cerrados, pero cuando ingreso, se abren.  
—John.  
—Sí, Sherlock. ¿Qué está pasando?  
—Tengo un tipo de amnesia. Retrógrada, de hecho. Es bueno. Rara vez es permanente. Probablemente dure más de un mes, pero todo volverá a mí. ¿Hay algo que deba saber ahora?  
~*~  
Duermo en mi vieja habitación en lugar de contigo. Duele cada vez que voy a la cama.  
~*~  
Estás en el baño cuando me llamas. Tengo que recordarme a mí mismo tocar la puerta y no entrar sin más. Estás de pie frente al espejo, mirando fijamente tu pecho, al mosaico de cicatrices cubriendo tu piel.  
—John —susurras—, ¿qué me pasó?  
~*~  
—¿Estábamos juntos?  
—¿Qué?  
—John, odio repetirme. Estoy seguro que debo habértelo dicho al menos una vez antes de todo el incidente del bombardero.  
—…sí, Sherlock. Estábamos juntos.  
—¿Por cuánto tiempo, John?  
—Yo… um, casi dos años ahora.  
—Qué increíblemente afortunado de mí.  
—¿Sherlock?  
Tu teléfono vibra, lo miras y tomas tu abrigo.  
—¡Un caso, John! Doble asesinato, todos drenados de sangre, pero nada de sangre en la escena. ¡Brillante!  
~*~  
Les toma tres meses y medio a las memorias para empezar a hacer su camino de regreso a ti. Ocho meses enteros después de haber sido dado de alta del hospital, finalmente puedes recordar los último siete años de tu vida. Recuerdas todos los casos, y a la Mujer, y la Caída –porque de hecho merece una letra maýuscula. Nos recuerdas, incluso cuando estamos juntos (de nuevo) para entonces.  
Siempre me dices lo afortunado que fuiste de tener tu memoria comprometida. Siempre te pregunto porqué piensas de ese modo. Nunca respondes, pero no dejo de preguntar hasta que lo haces.  
—Porque, John, pude enamorarme de ti dos veces.  
Si dices algo después de eso, no puedo entenderte, porque estoy besándote y hay largos dedos en mi cabello, tu aliento en mis labios y mi corazón en mi garganta y tu pulso bajo mis dedos.

 


End file.
